


Punishing Gackt's Sins

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Kami is fed up with been taken for granted and when Gackt uses him as a convenient outlet for his own desires, Kami decides it's time he showed Gackt who he was dealing with.





	Punishing Gackt's Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Drunken consent, bondage

            Exhausted Kami decided to give up waiting for Gackt to get home. If he wanted to party all night, then that was his problem, Kami was tired and needed his beauty sleep. It wasn't like Gackt would get into any trouble with Közi keeping his eye on things anyway, though it would have been nice for Gackt to consider his feelings and stay home just once. Why was it that Gackt felt like every second of his day needed to be filled with some kind of activity? Even sleep was a hindrance to his lover’s hectic lifestyle.

            Frustrated at Gackt, but knowing that he couldn't change his lover, Kami headed into the kitchen to put the leftover takeaway into the fridge only to hear Gackt return. Not in the mood to greet his lover, Kami shut the fridge door and turned to go to bed, only to find a drunken Gackt stumbling into the room.

            “Kami!” Gackt got out happily before wrapping his arms around his lover and holding him close. “I love Kami very very much.”

            “I'm going to bed.” Kami replied firmly but Gackt wasn't listening.

            “You're so sexy.” Gackt informed his lover, giggling as he began to strip his unwilling lover naked.

            “Gackt, I want to go to bed!” Kami complained but again Gackt didn't listen and reluctantly he consented to Gackt's lust. There was no foreplay beyond the removal of clothing and he soon found Gackt thrusting hard and fast into him as he clung onto the counter for support. It hurt but in a good way and Kami was soon moaning loudly as Gackt's pace picked up faster and faster. This wasn't sex, it was a rapid ascent to release and he soon found himself filled with his lover’s semen and that he had an erection of his own that was being ignored, as Gackt left him alone.

He was even angrier than he had been before. He wasn't a sex toy for Gackt to return home to after a night of fun and he certainly didn't appreciated being turned on and abandoned by his lover. In truth Gackt had just violated him and Kami was less than happy. Tired no longer, Kami decided it was time to get his revenge.

            Heading into their bedroom he found Gackt lying face down on the bed, entirely naked and exposed. It would be so easy for Kami to get even now but he wanted to punish Gackt for more than their recent sexual encounter. He wanted to show Gackt what it was like to be left and abandoned by a lover who couldn't care less.

            Kami always had loved bondage but Gackt rarely let himself be tied up, he didn't like to be restricted in any way but tonight Kami didn't care what Gackt thought, so he pulled open the drawer under the bed and quickly located some bondage tape. Perfect, now to get Gackt into position.

            “Hey, roll over.” Kami encouraged with no signs of annoyance in his voice. Without question Gackt obeyed and, not noticing the bondage tape, he smiled up at Kami.

            “You left me hard.” Kami pointed out and Gackt blinked confused for a moment before he reached over to give Kami a hand with the problem. His fingers never reached Kami as his lover grabbed his wrist and pulled it back against the bed rest he taped Gackt to the bed as firmly as possible.

            “Kami likes kinky sex.” Gackt commented, giggling as his drunken brain hadn't quite figured out what was going on. It took his second arm to be bonded in the same way for it to click that he was now unable to move and violently he pulled at the tape a bit to find Kami had done a great job at securing him. Any tighter and the blood supply to his hands would be cut off and realising this Gackt tried to beg for release.

            “Kami, you know I don't like being tied up.” Gackt complained.

            “And I don't like to be grabbed by my drunken boyfriend and practically raped.” Kami informed Gackt, letting his anger finally show.

            “What? You didn't say no!” Gackt exclaimed.

            “I didn't say yes either,” Kami replied. “You used me for your pleasure, now I'm using you for mine.”

            “Kami, I'm sorry.” Gackt replied and though it was clear he meant it and was upset that he'd hurt Kami, his lover wasn't in the mood to give in easily.

            “Suck.” Kami ordered, straddling Gackt's chest and placing his erection within easy reach of Gackt's mouth. Knowing he was in trouble, Gackt did as ordered and pleasured Kami eagerly, happy to hear the moans of pleasure escaping Kami's mouth. He had used his lover before and knew this was his chance to make up for it.

            After a while, Kami came against the back of Gackt's throat and smirked as he remembered part two. If Gackt thought that this was the end of things he was sadly mistaken. First though would be to stop his lover complaining about what came next and quickly he retrieved a ball gag from the drawer and forced it into Gackt's unwilling mouth, before fastening it securing the leather straps around Gackt's head. Liking the leather theme, he found two long strips of leather that he kept in case Gackt relented to a bondage game.

            Knowing Gackt was flexible enough Kami took his ankle and carefully brought it up to Gackt's wrist before tying the leg securely to the arm and doing the same to the other side. He loved placing men in this position as it left them so vulnerable and exposed but it wasn't enough. Tonight, he was really going to make Gackt suffer.

            Gently Kami ran his finger along Gackt's exposed length before stroking it to life. It didn't take long as Gackt was a horny drunk and the alcohol was still filling his system. Smiling Kami quickly attached a leather cock ring around the base of Gackt's erection before pulling out a dildo.

            Moving the dildo to his mouth he began to lick and suck at it, as he might have done to Gackt's erection in other circumstances. He could see the look of pure lust on Gackt's face, mixed with the frustration that there was nothing he could do to make Kami act the way he wanted. He was truly helpless and so incredibly horny.

            Pleased he had Gackt eager, Kami moved the dildo down to Gackt's entrance and pushed it in firmly and deeply, twisting it slightly as Gackt adjusted before getting serious and thrusting the dildo in and out at a rapid pace as his free hand found its way to his half hardened penis and he began to rub at that until he was as hard as Gackt.

            Bored with the dildo, Kami found his favourite vibrator and placed that inside Gackt on maximum as he quickly located his favourite porn DVD. Gackt hated masturbation and couldn't see the point of porn, so these were DVD's Kami didn't watch unless he was alone for more than a few days. Right now he wanted to rebel against everything Gackt had restricted him from doing, so he located his favourite scene and a can of beer and began to watch the DVD. Gackt had gone off drinking and having fun without him, now it was his turn.

            The thought of how Gackt was tied up behind him, added with the images on the screen, quickly made Kami give up on the beer and begin to rub at his own length. He continued until orgasm was approaching and quickly turned off the DVD before returning to Gackt so that he could cum across his lover’s exposed chest.

            Even now Kami hadn't finished with Gackt and removing the vibrator and cock ring he helped Gackt achieve his own orgasm, so that their combined cum was splattered over Gackt's torso. Mixing it together with a finger, Kami removed the gag and let Gackt have a taste of what he had just created.

            “Baby...” Gackt began to beg but Kami only shushed him with a finger.

            “I'm not finished yet,” Kami informed Gackt. “But perhaps this last part I might be a little kinder.”

            “How so?” Gackt asked.

            “Well I'm going to fuck your pretty ass so hard that you're never going to forget my feelings again,” Kami informed Gackt. “But if you promise to behave and get me hard to do so, then I'll untie you.”

            “I've been punished enough, I'll behave.” Gackt promised and deciding to believe him Kami quickly unfasten all the bindings and let Gackt go free. Lying on the bed, Kami waited for Gackt to make him hard anyway he chose. Within seconds Gackt's hand was lightly rubbing Kami's length as they kissed tenderly. This was the affectionate Gackt that Kami loved and feeling happier he enjoyed the attention until it was time to finish the last stage of Gackt's punishment.

            “Hands and knees.” Kami ordered and his now obedient lover did as told. Kami covered his length with a thick layer of lube before pushing his way into the tight heat Gackt had to offer. His movements were quick and hard from the start and unused to this Gackt was soon moaning loudly and wantonly. As he reached around, Kami found Gackt was hard again and so began to stimulate him at the same frantic pace until orgasm hit both men almost simultaneously.

            Beyond exhausted Kami was finally able to get into bed and doing so he found his lover’s arm wrap around his body holding him close. Gackt was making apologies now, promises to be better in the future but Kami was too tired to listen and soon fell asleep. They could talk about this in the morning, when Gackt was sober and he was no longer so crazily tired. Hopefully Gackt would be so sore that he'd be happy to spend a morning in bed, just another benefit to Kami's revenge.

 


End file.
